Many aircraft-delivered bombs have what is known as a fuze well centrally positioned in either the bomb's nose or the bomb's tail. An electronic fuze is seated in one of these fuze wells. Electric and communications lines are led to the electronic fuze through a conduit extending through the bomb to the fuze well. The electronic fuze includes a fuze booster that is generally an annularly-shaped element to accommodate the passage of the aforementioned electric and communications lines on their way to the fuze's safe-and-arming mechanism. The annular shape of the fuze booster necessitates that its initiation is off-center in what is known as a side-light initiation. While such side-light initiation is satisfactory for conventional-explosive bomb fills, side-light initiation has been less effective at fully initiating highly-insensitive-explosive bomb fills.